The Elder
From Eternal's Beginners Guide: "This old fellow will send you Scenarios with just your beginning hero. So make sure to equip him well if you want to succeed. Scenarios will reward you with gold, BA, prestige and equipments. A higher sanctuary gives him more Scenarios." '' __TOC__ Scenarios Note: The "Level" represents the level of the monsters in that scenario, not the level of the sanctuary required to unlock it. Sanctuary level 1 x 1| time=10| treasure= , , , 1000 Gold| ba=Zombie(s) x unknown @ 5 each, Skeleton Warrior(s) x unknown @ 5 each }} Sanctuary level 2 , |drops = 300 Gold x 2|ba = Skeleton Warrior x 3 @ 8 BA, Skeleton Warrior x 3 @ 10 BA, Zombie x 2 @ 8 BA, Zombie x 1 @ 10 BA, Trap Monster x 1 @ 8 BA, Trap Monster x 3 @ 10 BA|reward = 800 Gold}} Sanctuary level 3 '' , 15 BA |drops = 500 Gold x 4 |ba = Skeleton Warrior x 1 @ 9 BA, Skeleton Warrior x 4 @ 10 BA, Zombie x 3 @ 9 BA, Zombie x 1 @ 10 BA}}' Sanctuary level 4 |drops = 800 Gold x 2 |ba = Magic Wolf x 3 @ 14 BA, Magic Wolf x 1 @ 16 BA, Magic Wolf x 1 @ 18 BA, Trap Monster x 1 @ 14 BA, Trap Monster x 1 @ 16 BA |reward = Prestige x 50, }} Sanctuary level 5 |drops = 800 Gold x 2, 1000 Gold x 1 |ba = Ridge Wolf x 4 @ 18 BA, Ridge Wolf x 4 @ 20 BA, Desert Scorpion x 1 @ 18 BA |reward = , Prestige x 50}} Sanctuary level 6 x 1| time=10| treasure= x 1, x 1| ba= }} Sanctuary level 7 x 1| time=10| treasure=1000 Gold, 1500 Gold, , | ba= }} Sanctuary level 8 x 1| time=10| treasure=1500 Gold, 800 Gold, , , 1500 Gold| ba= }} Sanctuary level 9 x 1| time=10| treasure= Gold 600| ba= }} Sanctuary level 10 x 1| time=10| treasure= x 1, x 1, x 1| ba= }} Sanctuary level 11 Sanctuary level 12 | ba=Undead Soldier x 6 @ 41, Undead Magician x 6 @ 41 }} Sanctuary level 13 Sanctuary level 14 | ba=Undead Magician x 4 @ 43, Undead Archer x 4 @ 43, Undead Soldier x 4 @ 43 }} Sanctuary level 15 , Prestige x 50, 3800 Gold| ba=Skeleton Warrior x 1 @ 35, Skeleton Warrior x 1 @ 40, Undead Soldier x 5 @ 44, Undead Magician x 3 @ 44, Undead Archer x 2 @ 44, Undead Guards (energy tower) x 3 @ 46 }} Sanctuary level 16 , | ba=45 / battle }} NOTE: The quest-ending node is the one in the upper-center of the map, surrounded by a U-shaped wall and only accessable from directly north. This quest path loops nicely for BA-grinding. Sanctuary level 17 (lower route)| ba=46 / battle }} NOTE: This quest has two paths that don't rejoin until the final quest-ending node -- the Soldiers at the upper-left corner. Both paths contain some treasure, and there's still enough time to cover both in one attempt (especially if you click the 'stop' button on battles), but you'll have to backtrack. Sanctuary level 18 Pass through the bramble road to release our troops '''(Level 27): Our worst fears have arrived; the evil magicians found out that we have destroyed the energy towers so they called numerous devils to attack us. We have to stop this battle even though we do not know how long the fragment power will last. One of our troops was stuck on the bramble road, go assist them to join our battle. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Prestige x 20, x 1 *Reward: None Sanctuary level 19 Remove obstacles '''Destroy the enemy using the secret passage (Level 28): Come, I know of a secret passage that will help us weaken the enemy. They sure are in for a nasty surprise! *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Prestige x 30, 4300 Gold , Vine Helmet *Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 20 Kill the undead master (Level 30): The man in black was a general who lived underground for over 30 years. Now we should show our power to that arrogant master. Go kill him and you shall be rewarded with gifts. NOTE: The quest-ending node is not the Undead Master that both paths lead to, but the copper chest behind him. *Time limit: 15 minutes *Treasure box drops: Prestige x 50, x 1, x 1, 5,200 Gold *Battle Achievements: 49 - Undead Archer, 50 - Undead Guard, 52 - Flame Element, 55 - Undead Master *Reward: Prestige x 70 Sanctuary level 21 Find the elf fair elder in the deep magic forest and request his help (Level 31): The undead forces are weak for the moment, but they will return soon. The elf fairy elder decided to leave fragments of King Elderon's map in your hands so that you could find a hidden treasure. The elder awaits you in the magic forest. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: x 1, BA x 100, x 1 *Battle Achievements: 30 - Magic Wolf, 30 - Phantom Cheetah *Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 22 Find the elf fair priest at Hill Plain and then ask for some information about the treasure map (Level 32): The elf fairy elder sent us a message saying the elf fairy priest wants to see you south of Hill Plain to interpret the map fragment. Take along this fragment in there exists a maze. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Gold x 2500, x 1, Gold x 800, Gold x 2500 *Battle Achievements: 39 - Ridge Wolf, 35 - Huge lizard *Reward: Prestige x 65 Sanctuary level 23 Find the elf fairy priest to inquire about the map (Level 33): The elf fairy priest sent us a message saying that she has translated the elf fairy language; You should go to her hosue since she has something to tell you. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Gold x 1000, BA x 50 *Battle Achievements: 40 - Horrid Plant, 40 - Phantom Cheetah *Reward: Prestige x 70 Sanctuary level 24 Find another map fragment in the foggy swamp (Level 34): You are closer to the Elderon treasure. The foggy swamp is full of toxic gas and dangerous beasts throughout the year. Be careful. Have you decided to search for the other map fragment? *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Gold x 3000, Gold x 1200, BA x 50, *Battle Achievements: 45 - Horrid Plant, 45 - Toxic Toad *Reward: Prestige x 70 *Goal: Stone Sanctuary level 25 Go to the Lake of Peace to find Queen elf fairy Azshara and receive the information she wishes to give you (Level 35): You have collected enough fragments. The elf fairy priest hopes you to go to the Lake of Peace to find him, he has something to tell you. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: BA x 30, Gold x 1200, Prestige x 10, *Battle Achievements: 50 - Black forest bear, 50 - Phantom Cheetah *Goal: Queen Elf Fairy *Reward: Prestige x 75 Sanctuary level 26 Enter the Chill Caves to find Pandora Hearts (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a message saying that she has found the path through the Abyssal of Silence. You should go to the Chilled Cave. *Time limit: 5 minutes *Treasure box drops: BA x 30, Gold x 1000 *Battle Achievements: 55- Cave Spiders, 55 - Toxic Toad *Goal: Icebound Platform *Reward: Prestige x 80 Sanctuary level 27 Go to Moon Plain to find Eyes of Odin (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a message saying the Eyes of Odin are in Moon Plain. She awaits you at the Moon Plain. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Gold x 1250, Prestige x 20, *Battle Achievements: 60 - Phantom Cheetah, 60 - Varanus exanthematicus *Goal: Moon Well/Elf Fairy Queen *Reward: Prestige x 80 Sanctuary level 28 Within the Birds Forest find some Nymph Wings (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a letter saying Nymph Wings are sealed in the west side of the Magic Forest within the Birds Forest. *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: BA x 50, Gold x 1500, Gold x 800, Tough_Silver_Shield *Battle Achievements: 65 - Black Forest Boar, 65 - Huge Lizard *Goal: Shining Tree *Reward: Prestige x 85 Sanctuary level 29 Go to Flame Valley and destroy all of the Fallen soliders (Level 40): Oddo is aware that you are seeking Elderon's treasure. Oddo has taken action and sent some fallen soliders to Flame Valley to ambush you. Go vanquish them quickly! *Time limit: 10 minutes *Treasure box drops: Gold x 2000, Gold x 1200, Prestige x 30 *Goal: *Battle Achievements: 70 - The Fallen, 70 - Toxic Toad Sanctuary level 30 On the way to the Abyssal of Silence destroy Oddo and obtain Elderon's Treasure (Level 40): After so any difficulties we are finally here. The Queen Elf Fairy said in her letter that the Abyssal of Silence is open for you. Go step into it and greet this great moment! *Time limit: 15 minutes *Treasure box drops: Prestige x 40, Gold x 2750 *Battle Achievements: 75 - The Fallen, 70 - Salamander, 90 - Oddo *Goal: King Elf Fairy's Hidden Treasure *Reward: x 1 Sanctuary level 31 Go to the Gods' Site to aquire Ancient Stone Slab (Level 41): The resistance forces found a site that seems left by the God. The resistance leader named Zarks hopes you hold an inquiry into such a site. *Treasure box drops: Gold x 2100, , , Gold x 2600 *Time limit: 10 minutes *Goal: Ancient Stone Slab *Reward: Prestige x 100 Sanctuary level 32 Visit the Uruk-Hais chieftain at Barren Land to ask for more information on the Stone Slab (Level 42): There hidden a sealing power in the Ancient Stone Slab, dimly revealed the ancient Uruk-Hais power. Now you take this stone slab to visit Uruk-Hais chieftain at Barren Land; and find some clues. *Treasure box drops: , 2100 Gold, *Time limit: 6 minutes (please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 6 minutes) *Reward: Prestige x 110 Sanctuary level 33 Go to Moon Plain to find Queen Elf Fairy, break the seal in front of the Moon Well (Level 43): Queen Elf Fairy replied us already, she awaits you at Moon Plain to break the seal. *Treasure box drops: 3700 Gold, Charge Armor, Sturdy Warrior Metal Armor *Time limit: 6 Minutes (please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 6 minutes) *Reward: Prestige x 120 Sanctuary level 34 Go to the ruins of Wallon to find Princess Nasi's Diary (Level 44): Zarks has got the information that Princess Nasi committed suicide 60 years ago. She left a Diary in the ancient city Wallon; you may find it out in the city ruins. *Time limit: 8 Minutes *Treasure box drops: , 3200 Gold, *Reward: Prestige x 130 , Sanctuary level 35 Go to Belize to look for some clues from the celebration. *Treasure box drops: Gold x 2600, or , Gold x 3500 *Time limit: 8 Minutes *Reward: Prestige x 140 Sanctuary level 36 *Treasure box drops: Gold x3600, Strong Black Military Horse, , Gold x 2400 *Time limit: 6 Minutes *Reward: Prestige x 130, BA x 200 Sanctuary level 37 *Treasure box drops: Gold x 2500, or Gold x 3700, Sturdy Light Rattan Helmet or 250 BA *Time limit: 6 Minutes *Reward: Prestige x 140 Sanctuary level 38 *Treasure box drops: Gold x 2700, Charge Armor, Chopping Shield x 2, Gold x 3800 *Time limit: 8 Minutes *Reward: Prestige x 150 Sanctuary level 39 *Treasure box drops: Gold x 3000, Sturdy Warrior Armor *Time limit: 8 Minutes *Reward: Prestige x 160 Sanctuary level 40 *Monster rewards: **Orc, Elite of Uruk Hais = BA x 125 **Varachelle = BA x 200, Prestige x 200 *Treasure box drops: x 1, x 1 *Time limit: 10 Minutes *Reward: Prestige x 200 , Category:Battles